Prophecy Roleplay
Part of a major prophecy? Yeah, that figures. I saw that DawnClan roleplay needs to be archived again, and I don't find it easy to keep up with it there, with everything else going on. Here, you can roleplay as your prophecy cats. To add your cat as a prophecy cat, you must: #Have at least 3 cats in a clan(s). #Have a page for at least ONE of your characters. To have a prophecy cat, you must ask 4pinkbear or ask at the prophecy's talk page. However, the prophecy auditions have officially ended, and 4pinkbear is making the prophecy right away. Archives Archives: Prophecy Roleplay Archive 1 /Archive 2/ Archive 3 /Archive 4/ The Third Prophecy Roleplay (Can someone please fill me in? I don't feel like opening up the archive and seeing what everyone's been doing.) Ripplekit stayed hidden with his sister behind the large group of older cats while the Distortion World cats explained, and some of them argued. [[User:Destiny Calling|'RimaHiko']]QueenxJack 00:13, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Nightmareheart ran away, then Thorntiger and Batwing challenged the cats, but Hikari gave birth to her kits, and for some reason I won't explain, they left. I think the Distortion World cats left. And somehow, whenver this is supposed to be archived, an archive page is never made...) "It's okay, Ripplekit. The cats are gone," Getsugaclaw informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:38, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (HehHeh, sorry ^_^;) Koorikit squeaked with happiness. "They're adorable!" The, she started darting around the she-cat, being careful around the new kits. Then, the she-kit skidded to a halt and asked, "What's a Star Cat?" [[User:Destiny Calling|'RimaHiko']]QueenxJack 00:48, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi," said Cherrykit, padding over to the kits. "I'm Cherrykit. Who are you?" BeautyKindly and helpful 00:50, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Well, I did 4pinkbear's job for her. No thanks needed of course.) "A Star Cat is a cat blessed by StarClan and has many powers. They are sort of immortal," Hikari explained. "I'm Miku!" Miku greeted Koorikit. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:55, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Meanwhile, the PearlClan cats were huddled up together, discussing the prophecy. "What does the word prophecy mean?" asked Brightpaw. "Yeah, tell us!" mewed Christmaspaw. "Well, it means a prediction of the future. We are all part of the Third Generation Prophecy" Shinystar mewed. Shinystar"The silver tabby she-cat...... 09:48, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Like for example, the old ThunderClan prophecy Fire will save the Clan. Back then, it told of how Firestar would save the Clan from Tigerstar," Horizonheart explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:22, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twisterkit went over to the PearlClan cats, her pale blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Who are you?" she asked politely. BeautyKindly and helpful 22:23, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Blazestorm, and this is Horizonheart, Christmaspaw, Brightpaw and Shinystar," Blazestorm introduced. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:25, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nice to meet you," said Twisterkit. "My name's Twisterkit." BeautyKindly and helpful 22:26, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's a pleasure to meet you, Twisterkit," Blazestorm greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:28, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, hi Blazestorm," said Lupin, finally noticing the PearlClan cats. "I hadn't noticed you were here. Hello, Shinystar, Brightpaw, Christmaspaw, Horizonheart." She padded over to her Clanmates. "You know them?" said Twisterkit, her eyes wide. Lupin nodded. "They're my Clanmates." BeautyKindly and helpful 22:35, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Miku padded over. "Hi!" she greeted Twisterkit. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:35, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi, there," said Twisterkit. "My name's Twisterkit. What's yours?" BeautyKindly and helpful 22:43, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Miku. Nice to meet you, Twisterkit!" Miku greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:46, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Guys, the anonymous edits were me. My computer kept logging me off.) Mistpaw licked Miku's cheek. "We're both Star Cats, the only ones in out litter. We're unique, different." She felt an odd kinship with the little kit. Mistfire Spring rain falls 22:51, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Well, I knew that. Blame teh computah!!!) Miku's tail twitched excitedly. "Cool! I hope my other siblings are Star Cats too!" she hoped. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:53, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm a Star Cat, too," said Twisterkit, thrusting her left paw out. The Star Mark on it glowed briefly. BeautyKindly and helpful 23:49, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ooh, it's so pretty!" Miku purred. She held out her left paw. The Star Mark shone for a moment. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:54, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Aquakit is always aware of her surroundings, even when she's sleeping. All of the events play in her mind as a film, allowing her to focus on anything.) Cherrykit padded over to the other cats. "My name's Cherrykit," she said. The Star Mark on her left paw shimmered for a second. Aquakit, Whitekit, and Goldenkit followed her, with each of their Star Marks glowing when they sat by Cherrykit. "These are my siblings, Aquakit, Whitekit, and Goldenkit." "It's nice to meet you, Miku!" said Aquakit. "I can see and hear everything in my surroundings, which is how I know your name." BeautyKindly and helpful 00:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Miku's power is that she sings. It seems lame at first, but eventually, she can sing cats to sleep.) "Cool! I wonder if I have a power?" Miku wondered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 01:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi, I'm Shinystar, the leader of PearlClan" Shinystar purred towards the kits. They seemed so adorable. Shinystar"The silver tabby she-cat...... 10:33, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi, Shinystar!" Miku greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:15, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool's ear twitched. "Pearl''Clan? Let me guess. You're clams in disguise." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 14:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Honeykit padded over to the kits and the PearlClan cats. "Hi," she said softly. "My name's Honeykit." BeautyKindly and helpful 20:05, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Why clams?" Zoey asked. "I'm Miku, nice to meet you!" Miku greeted. "I'm Blazestorm, and this is Horizonheart," Blazestorm meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing leaned down and nosed Miku. "Hi! I'm Razorwing, and this is Springkit." Springkit bounced around Miku excitedly. "Yay! Another kit!" 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 23:08, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi!" Miku greeted. "She's kind of hyper," Phoenixfeather purred. "I'm Goldstar, and this is my brother and deputy Kindheart," Goldstar greeted. Miku looked at Goldstar up and down. "You're short!" she commented. Kindheart facepawed. "At least I'm taller than you," Goldstar teased. Kindheart sighed in relief. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:12, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing nudged Kindheart. "Does Goldstar have a weakness for kits, or something?" 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 23:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not that I know of. At this point, it's only been full-grown cats who comment about his...height," Kindheart answered. Miku purred. She scampered around Goldstar excitedly. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ravenkit pads over. "Hi," he said to Goldstar. "Who are you?" BeautyKindly and helpful 00:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Goldstar, leader of AlchemyClan," Goldstar greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Blazestorm and Horizonheart) "Hello, Goldstar!" Shinystar greeted the leader. Brightpaw and Christmaspaw were still laughing at Whisperpool's joke, while Blazestorm, Phoenixsong and Horizonheart chatted with the other warriors. Shinystar"The silver tabby she-cat...... 09:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, you must be Shinystar. It's a pleasure to meet you," Goldstar greeted. Phoenixfeather and Fallowdream chatted with Blazestorm and Horizonheart. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafdawn caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. It appeared to be a blur of silver and white, with a little bit of black blurred in. The blur slowed to a stop, revealing it to be a silver tabby-and-white she-cat with black ears. "Sorry about the sudden entrence," apologized the she-cat. "I'm Whispersong of ShardClan." BeautyKindly and helpful 23:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool dipped her head, then jerked back, looking disgruntled. "Another cat?" she mewed archly. 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 04:01, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What kind of prophecy is this? Why are there so many cats involved?" asked Brightpaw, puzzled. Shinystar"The silver tabby she-cat...... 05:28, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It must be big. I think we need to recap," Goldstar meowed. Phoenixfeather sighed. "I'll do it." She leapt onto a rock and began to recap what had happened. "Lavanderheart and the rest of our fellow prophecy cats before this lost came in returned from the mountains after Riku and Faolanwolf chased out the wolves, but then some kind of dark wind blew past a few prophecy cats, and my parents, Ember and Starling, took Bellkit and Crystalkit to us," Phoenixfeather began. "Then Paradoxheart, Tauntpaw, Earthstorm and Silvernight," Soraheart meowed, "came to take me back to RobotClan, where I was a warrior. But they failed and threatened to come back. Afterwards, Twilight, Xehanort and Layton traveled and found a few loners who are part of the prophecy." Phoenixfeather nodded. "Then Horizonheart and Blazestorm of PearlClan came with Shinystar, Brightpaw and Christmaspaw. As more and more cats came, with Phoenixfeather freaking out over the fact Getsugaclaw doesn't have star in his name," Hikari teased, "Whisperpool was possessed, and Mistfang made her return and hurt Fennelkit. Blot eventually came, which spooked Shira as she knew he was evil, and made Whisperpaw sick for a little while and tried to kill us with tainted prey." "Then Gato and Indigo came, but they really just stood there and watched us because they weren't needed at the moment, and when Fennelkit was about to fade away, Soraheart was prepared to give himself up, but Inkheart did. Whisperpool nearly killed Phoenixfeather," Zoey meowed, "but she recovered. Then RobotClan's leader and deputies were overthrown by a bunch of warriors, and just when Getsugaclaw was about to fight one, Hikari's kits came, and Thorntiger and Batwing fled. Not to mention, we found out Tatteredbook mothered Snowheart, Lightningheart, Icewhisper and Lilyflower." "Finally, the Distortion World cats came with Nightmareheart, but they flew the coop," Snowheart finished. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fennelkit shivered when Hikari and Zoey mentioned Mistfang. "It's okay, Fennelkit," said Alex, stroking the silver and white she-cat's fur with her tail. BeautyKindly and helpful 12:36, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sooo...what now?" Snowheart meowed. "I vote we fight RobotClan," Lightningheart growled. "No! We are not waging war with a Clan from the future," Phoenixfeather rejected. "How about we let Nightpaw loose on Gato and Indigo?" Aurora suggested. Phoenixfeather rolled her eyes. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:41, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool stood straight, tail high. "I vote we get rid of the Distortion World cats once and for all." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 15:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes, but what will happen to them once we kill them?" Nightstar asked. "I vote we '''do not do anything mousebrained'," Hikari meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:35, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm agreeing with Hikari," said Fushigiheart. "Doing something mousebrained could lead to death of one or more of us." BeautyKindly and helpful 15:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And considering we may have more enemies than just Blot and the RobotClan warriors, we can't do anything like trying to fight the Distortion World cats," Hikari reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:42, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, okay." mewed Whisperpool. Mistpaw cocked her head. "But who's the real enemy here?" Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't know. All we know is, Blot, Shat, the RobotClan warriors, and possibly Gato and Indigo have some boss they're all working for, and I bet a moon's worth of prey it's the same cat," Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kuroblade nodded. "I think Mistfang wants some sort of revenge on us," said Powderfleck. BeautyKindly and helpful 15:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, that's reasonable, but I personally have nothing to do with her. Snowheart, were you told anything about Mistfang?" Phoenixfeather asked. "Only thing I can say is that you two never interacted because she's OLD," Snowheart responded. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:56, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oldy moldy, oldy moldy." sang Lotuskit as she danced rings around Phoenixfeather. Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:12, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I have to agree, Mistfang's old," Zoey purred. "Well, compared to the kits, yeah," Sunsetstar purred. Miku was humming a song gleefully. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 18:02, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool purred. "It's nice to let the kits make up some song and dance of something so evil and dangerous." Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:01, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather nodded. "I'm glad at least the kits are happy," she murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:18, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Erm... Whisperpaw's still kidnapped by Shat! Shat is so dumb, he kidnapped her and put her in the cave next door LOL) Lavenderheart hissed impatiently. "GUYS! Whisperpaw's been kidnapped by Shat still!" Whisperpool's eyes widened with rage at Shat. "Where is she, Lavenderheart?" she meowed. "Um...Crystal Cave. Next door." "LET'S GO!" ... Whisperpaw struggled in the web entangling her. If she tried to cut it, she'd be fried alive with its electric powers. "What are you even DOING!?" she hissed to Shat, who was turning the beloved Crystal Pool into an evil-looking pile of black sludge. "Using the Crystal Pool's purity to summon Bladeshark." he snickered. Whisperpaw struggled again. It wrapped itself around her, and then a sludge-like case formed a see-through circle around the top, encasing her inside. It's angry electric tentacles awaited it's next capture... Blood glints from his claws... and its name is Bladeshark... 14:43, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm just going to have Shira kill off Blot now...and intro another enemy! BC) Phoenixfeather, Hikari, Zoey, Sunsetstar, Lightningheart and Snowheart darted outside the cave. Springheart, Shira, Miku and Snowblizzard followed. "The rest of you, look after the kits!" Hikari meowed. The cats and wolf arrived at the cave next door and saw the state of the Crystal Pool. "You son of a Twoleg!" Lightningheart snarled at Shat. She failed to see Blot knock her down. Shira howled and knocked Blot down in turn. The two tussled for a moment, and all Phoenixfeather could do was watch as Shira bit Blot's neck sharply. The dark silver tom yowled once, then lay still. "He's dead," Shira confirmed. The tom suddenly began to turn into tiny bits of shadow. "He's fading away," Hikari meowed. "So...we'll never see him again?" Phoenixfeather asked. "Never say never," Hikari answered as the last of Blot faded into shadow. His voice echoed eerily on the wind. "I may have fallen, but the golden fox will fight in my stead." Phoenixfeather shuddered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:54, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- The Crystal Pool turned into a puddle of black goop, and Shat's eyes gleamed with victory. "Yes...YES!" he yowled, and out of the sludge formed a cat. The sludge slowly dripped off to reveal a lonely-looking, small, brown tom. "Lord Bladeshark, I captured the Air Deity in Electrochamber." Shat meowed. I'm...an Air Deity? COOL! Whisperpaw thought. She relaxed her mind and tried to make wind strong enough to break the thin, yet hard, sludge-rock orb around her. She churned her paws. "Go! WIND!" she yowled. Nothing happened. Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 15:02, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather blinked in surprise. "That's Bladeshark? He looks so lonely," Zoey noticed. "Easy, Zoey," Hikari warned. Miku whimpered. Goldstar and Kindheart hurried into the cavern with Lightningheart, Snowheart and Sunsetstar's kits. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG